A technique of measuring biological signals at a remote distance is recently under development according to the technological advancement of a medical science. A recent biological signal remote measuring method which is widely used is an electrocardiogram transmission method. There are monitors for a Holter electrocardiogram, a resting electrocardiogram and a stress electrocardiogram as electrocardiogram monitoring apparatuses used for diagnosing heart disease and the state of the heart.
Taking an electrocardiogram as an example, problems of conventional art will be briefly described below. Generally, an electrocardiograph can observe the waveforms of an electrocardiogram for a short time. However, the waveforms of an electrocardiogram should be continuously recorded for a long time and the recorded data should be analyzed to observe heart abnormality such as an irregular pulse which is generated intermittently. For this purpose, a Holter electrocardiogram apparatus has been developed. Recently, it is a tendency that the Holter electrocardiogram apparatus is put on for about one day to record detected electrocardiogram data on a cassette tape or a semiconductor storage unit for more than 24 hours and to analyze the recorded data. However, it takes much time to analyze the recorded data, and particularly much more time to analyze a more technological analysis.
For this reason, the heart disease of a patient does not measured in real-time. As a result, when a patient is in an emergency situation, an emergency treatment cannot be taken immediately. Also, since a terminal of the Holter electrocardiogram apparatus stores data corresponding to the quantity of more than 24 hours, an expensive storage unit such as a memory card is needed and a separate connection apparatus is needed to transmit the data at high speed. As a result, an equipment cost rises.